Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - Part 1.
Cast * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Red Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Red Yoshi * Yellow Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Yoshi * Pink Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Pink Yoshi * Blue Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Blue Yoshi * Light Blue Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi * Black Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Black Yoshi * White Percy (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as White Yoshi * Connor as Balloon Bully * Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Huffin Puffin * Sandy (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Miss Warp * Inverness (from TT) as Neurons * Ben as Poochy * The Green Trucks as Power Bees * The Blue Trucks as Snakes * Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) as White Shy Guy * Jose Carioca and Panchito (from The Three Caballeros) as Dragons * The Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Ghost Riders * Singing Puppet Man (from Teletubbies) as Baby Bowser * Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Cloud N Candy * Sixteen (from RWS) as Inviso * Zurg (from Toy Story 2) as Cloudjin * Old Stuck Up (From RWS) as Don Bongo * D199 (from RWS) as Bone Dragons * The Diesel Shunter (from RWS) as Snorkel Snake * The Breakdown Crane as Slug * and more Transcript * Announcer: You can follow these stories in the book that come with this tape. Whenever you hear this sound, (beep) it's time for you to turn a page. Daniel Pineda Productions Presents Star Thomas 64 * Narrator: Out of the blue the island fell, darkened by an evil spell. The blink of an eye was all it took, and the island became a storybook. The Super Happy Tree vanished too, and once happy Percys began to stew. Only Baby Bowser could be so mean, to ruin the happy Percy's dream. The island had paid an awful cost, for the Super Happy Tree was lost. Elsewhere on the pop-up isle, some Percy Eggs survived the trial. The spotted eggs in that Percy nest, would soon face Singing Puppet Man's test. One by one, they began to hatch. 6 little Percys - a perfect batch! They scratched their heads and looked around. Some even tried to pound the ground. Sadness darkend every Percy's face. It should've been a super happy place. They quickly saw the problem at hand, required a cunning Percy plan. * Percy: "If we grow super happy" * Narrator: The Percys thought, * Percy: "we'll spoil Cerberus's evil plot." * Narrator: Their mission then was crystal clear. They had to go and spread the cheer! So it was, they all agreed to rescue the Super Happy Tree. They set out to follow the trail of fruit, to find where the tree had taken root. One Percy wondered as he bounced, if Singing Puppet Man could be trounced. * Percy: "We'll stay together." * Narrator: The others cried, * Percy: "and stomp his Singing Puppet Man hide." * Narrator: By eating fruit and having fun, the deed would surely be done. And so the Percys' quest began, to find the tree and save the land. Just turn the page and you will see, how happiness grows in a tree. (a banana is chosen for Blue Percy, as Anthony Manor No. 7801, a GWR Manor Class 4-6-0, built in 1938, who is hauling seven coaches, sets off by eating an apple, and eats a Shy Guy to turn into a egg, but sets off on his journey, and collects some blue eggs. Some fun facts say that if any Percy eats today's fruit, he'll earn a whooping eight hearts) * Blue Percy: I can be healthy and there's one more thing-- I can a ground pound near a Shy Guy while I'm Super Happy.. (sets off once again with his freight cars behind him and collects many vegetables and lemons on his quest to wake up Miss Warp and her sisters while on his journey as check points and starts a race to save more melons, and while overcoming the dangers, passing traffic jams, and meeting up with a canine named Ben, who leads him down the right path. Percy gets a heart, which unlocks other courses on the next page) * Announcer: -Have A Heart!- Find the Special Hearts to open other courses on the next page. Three Hearts are hidden in each course. Listen for ringing chimes when one is near. You can pause the game to see how many hearts that are found so far. (Blue Percy as Anthony Manor picks up five more fruits) Eat five more fruit so that the Percys can grow happier! (Blue Percy as No. 7801 eats all the fruit and speeds along toward the end of the level) Category:Daniel Pineda